Legion of Superheroes : The Next Generation
by Master2909
Summary: All the members of the original Legion of Superheroes have retired long ago and a new generation of heroes are replacing them. Of course there is also a new generation of villains. Will the new Legion of Superheroes be able to defeat all the new generation of supervillains?
1. Chapter 1

All of these people actually represent one person from my class in school and they picked their own names and some of the names might be from famous people or movies or books. This story is not related with those characters.

* * *

Iron City. Year 68123.

"Guys I need backup!" shouted Meteor, the youngest member of Team 3.

Team 3 consists of :

Peeta, a cheerful plant manipulator who is an expert in all types of plants.

Meteor, a funny darkness manipulator who likes to play pranks on people. Brother of Marvel and Clove.

Vanellope, an forgetful girl that can read minds.

Peter, a hyperactive wind manipulator who has occasional outbursts.

Tamora, a loud sonic screamer that can literally make a window shatter with her normal voice.

Peter blew a gush of wind and propelled himself towards Meteor who was fighting Fightrot. "I'm coming!" shouted Peter. Fightrot, who had super strength, jabbed his fist at Meteor but Peter pushed Meteor away. Peter came next. He wrapped Fightrot with vines and one of the vines crawled inside Fightrot's nose, suffocating him. Vanellope and Tamora did a combo attack. Vanellope controlled Fightrot's mind and forced him to walk towards Tamora who was about to unleash a powerful shriek. Fightrot came closer and Tamora screamed loud enough to knock him unconscious. Fightrot was taken to the Supervillain Elite Compound, where all the other supervillains are captured.

The team just stepped inside the HQ when Marvel, the Mission Control and the leader of Team 4, shouted.

"Quick! There's an intermission from the Planet Avis."

All of the members of the new Legion of Superheroes sat down in font of the gargantuan TV screen. Marvel pressed a button and the TV screen showed a boy with blue skin.

"Greetings! I am Wyatt from the Legion of Superheroes of Planet Avis. I'm sending you this message to only tell you one message. Beware the Zeltrox!"

There was a loud shriek and the screen went dark. There was a moment of silence before Cato, a member of Team 2, asked.

"The Zeltrox? What in the world is that?"

Marvel quickly typed 'The Zeltrox' in the search bar of the Supervillain Intergalactic Criminal Records.

"The Zeltrox, an intergalactic supervillain group that is known to conquer planets."

When Marvel finished his sentence, everyone turned to him. Felix, the leader of Team 1, stood up.

"All the leaders, in the meeting room, now!"

Felix rushed inside the meeting room. Followed by the other 4 leaders.

"What should we do?" asked Ace, the leader of Team 2.

"I think we should try to find every bit of information about The Zeltrox," answered Peeta.

"Marvel, can you try to find the information?" asked Cyan, the leader of Team 5.

"I'll try, but I won't guarantee that what I find is accurate," said Marvel as all the leaders left the meeting room.


	2. Chapter 2

HI guys! The exams are coming up so I don't think I'llbe able to update that much. Thx

* * *

"There's trouble near the construction site," said Marvel.

"My team will handle it," said Ace.

His team, Team 2, consists of :

Ace, a reality constructor who turns anything into anything and hides his true self under his trolling personality.

Cato ,commonly known by his nickname Skyryder, a comical light manipulator who's specialty is making spears put of light.

Foxface, a smart water manipulator who can control any kind of water. Including sewer water.

Jayde, a laid-back electrical manipulator who is able to control, generate, and absorb electricity.

Asdf, an ordinary boy who specializes in fusing temperature manipulation with physical combat.

"Let's go team!", shouted Ace as he and his team rushed out of the HQ.

When they arrived, a man was standing on top of a pile of rubble. He was wearing a golden vest and holding a silver bow.

"Who are you!" shouted Cato.

"You can call me Arrowhead."

Just then, the man pulled the string of his bow. He didn't release the string immediately but instead, a yellow stick started forming. The stick was fuzzy at first but then it became clearer. It was an arrow made out of his energy. He shot it at Cato but Cato deflected it with a wall of light.

Cato threw a light spear at Arrowhead but he dodged it easily. Ace charged at Arrowhead with a sword that he constructed from a metal car door. Ace swung his sword at Arrowhead but Arrowhead deflected it with his bow. Asdf took the chance and threw a punch at Arrowhead. Arrowhead deflected it with his arm and instantly his arm turned half frozen.

Foxface and Jayde did a water-electricity combo. Foxface blasted Arrowhead with water from the sewer while Jayde summoned lightning. They electrocuted Arrowhead and he was knocked unconscious. He was taken to the Supervillain Elite Compund. "Let's head back," said Ace.

"Guys! I found more information about The Zeltrox!" exclaimed Marvel.

"They have worked with a few people. One of them lives here, in Iron City. His name is Callus. He owns the Cybercape Coffee Shop."

"We need a team to spy on them," said Cyan.

"Felix, can your team go?" asked Peeta.

"Yeah, sure. We'll beat this guy easily," said Felix.


End file.
